Anesthetics
by intrajanelle
Summary: Wally and Artemis find themselves in over their heads when they lose an injured/anesthetized boy wonder. Spitfire. Delirious Robin. Fluffy Fluff. Companion to Morphine and Anesthesia but can be read as a stand alone.


_A/N: This is just so random and- blah. A lot of people asked for a drugged Robin after 'Morphine' and 'Anesthesia' so here you go. It's not as long or as funny as I wanted it to be but *shrugs* it's been salivating in my docs folder long enough. I thought that I might as well finish and post it before the idea was completely lost to me._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Own YJ? Me? Uh- no._

* * *

><p><em>Anesthetics<em>

_By JustJanelle_

"We're screwed."

"Wally," Artemis hissed, "Stop muttering to yourself and help me look!"

"No, seriously, it's no use looking. We're screwed," Wally repeated, "Screwed, screwed, screwed. Once Batman finds out what's happened we'll be locked away in a cold cell in the Batcave and we'll never see the light of day again!"

Artemis looked up from where she was glancing under the hospital cot with a skeptical look on her face before saying, "_Bat_man has a…_Bat_cave? No wonder Robin has an obsession with prefixes."

"There were so many things I still wanted to do!" Wally whined, ignoring her, "I still don't have my driver's license and I'll never get to be a world famous biologist and I've never even kissed a g-"

"You've never kissed a girl?" Artemis snickered, "_Really_?"

"Did I say _a_ girl?" Wally stuttered, "I meant _the_ girl. Megan. You know, because she's _the_ girl for me."

"Uh-huh," Artemis said smugly, "Come on Wall-man, help me look so you don't die a virgin."

"Hey, I'll have you know-"

"Shhh," Artemis said harshly, pressing a finger to Wally's lips.

Wally practically went cross-eyed in his attempt to stare at the slender finger that was bearing down on his face. Artemis hardly seemed to notice, let alone care, that she was standing inches away from him but Wally was all too aware of their close proximity.

"Art-"

"Wally, shut up, I think I heard something!" Artemis shushed him.

Wally tried to ignore the smell of her shampoo and the tiny scars that traced her hands from pulling her bow taught over and over and instead focused on the fact that there was a scuffling noise coming from just above their heads.

"Wally," Artemis said slowly.

"Artemis," Wally said. His eyes locked on to the ceiling tiles above them as her finger fell from his lips.

"Get ready to move," she ordered.

Wally nodded hesitantly and held his arms out as if to catch something (or someone) as Artemis quietly moved a stool to where she had been standing and stood on it, reaching for the ceiling tiles cautiously.

Before she could even touch the tile something (or someone) went hurtling in to Wally from behind, knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him stumbling around the room, gasping as if he couldn't breathe.

"Wally! He's on your back!" Artemis shouted.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Wally managed to curse as he righted himself and spun around.

As much as he tried to shake it off there was still something on his back, hanging from him as if he were a giant red-headed horse.

"Robin!" Wally cursed; trying to grab at the boy that he knew was clinging to him, "Get off me!"

Artemis simply stood in the center of the room smiling uncontrollably and not helping at _all_.

"Artemis, help me!" Wally pleaded as he shifted frantically from foot to foot, trying to knock the boy from his shoulders.

"No can do, Wall-man," Artemis said smugly, pulling out her phone, "I need a picture of this. This is so going on Facebook."

"Artemis, don't you dare!" Wally said, seconds before she snapped a picture of the duo.

"Alrighty then, now that that's settled," Artemis said, stuffing her phone back in to her pocket, "Robin, come here okay? Please?"

Wally went entirely still as the boy wonder who, seconds ago, had been clinging to Wally like a freaking monkey slowly turned around to stare at Artemis and then climbed down from the speedster's back.

"Good, Robin, now-"

But before Artemis could finish Robin threw his arms around her waist and buried his face in the confines of her sweater.

"Um, okay, good Robin," Artemis said patting Robin's head in mild horror.

Wally's eyes had practically fallen out of his head.

"You listen to her, but not your best friend?" Wally said, his finger shaking as he pointed it at Robin with gusto, "Dude. Not. Cool."

Robin answered Wally by clinging to Artemis tighter and rubbing his nose in to her stomach as if he were just a little boy in need of a hug. This action seemed to cause Wally no end of frustration as he began to make all manner of inhuman noises in response to Robin's proximity to Artemis.

"Good, good, Robin," Artemis cooed, shuffling him over to the cot, "time to sleep now, okay? We wouldn't want daddy Bats to get worried when he comes to check up on you, would we?"

Robin shook his head and obediently dove underneath the hospital sheets.

"There's a good boy," Artemis said, tucking the sheets under the boys chin.

"Wha- bah- how-" Wally stuttered, watching as Artemis sauntered away from the now seemingly resting Robin.

"It's a woman's intuition," Artemis said.

"Intuition, huh?" Wally said, snorting with laughter, "I guess you are quite intuitive, sometimes, occasionally…"

Artemis looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Before he could say anything or make any more inhuman sounds she stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. It was just a peck but it made his entire visage flush redder than his hair.

"What was that-"

"Now you've been kissed by a girl. I know I'm not M'gann but hopefully my services will suffice," she smirked before turning on her heel to leave the med bay. "Now if you'll excuse me chasing boy wonder here has left me starving. I'm going to make a triple-decker turkey club."

After she left Wally stood silently at the foot of Robin's bed for what seemed like an hour, but was only a minute or two by his watch, before his fingers slowly made their way up to his cheek. He brushed the spot where Artemis had kissed him, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You so owe me."

Wally looked up at Robin's cot. The boy was sitting up, with his arms crossed confidently over his chest. He appeared entirely lucid and so unlike the drugged hallucinating boy that had tackled Wally less than ten minutes ago.

"Wha- but you- you aren't- I thought you were delirious?" Wally stuttered, his hands floundering in the air.

"Son of Batman, remember?" Robin quipped, "I'm used to all sorts of anesthetics by now. I just thought you could use a little help in the love department."

"You little troll." Wally growled, as Robin shrugged.

"Hey, it helped didn't it?"

"Yeah," Wally said, his eyes wandering to the doorway where Artemis had last been standing, "yeah I guess I do owe you one boy wonder."

* * *

><p><em>Please review :3<em>


End file.
